


Let It All Out...

by Cruel_Irony



Series: Tumblr Promts [7]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Caring boyfriends, Fluff, Illnesses, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruel_Irony/pseuds/Cruel_Irony
Summary: For Tumblr Prompt, No. 60 "Let it all out, babe, let it all out".Harry is ill and James looks after him.





	Let It All Out...

James huffs as he sits himself down beside the toilet, the cold of the tiles already sending shivers down his spine. “Let it all out, babe, let it all out.” He murmurs, reaching out to rub Harry’s back soothingly. “It’s okay.”

Next to him his very pale and sweaty boyfriend kneels in front of the loo, trying not to vomit again. He makes pained whimpers and gags every so often, rising up a little to spit bile. If it was anyone else James would be staying in a hotel room until they were better; but this is his boyfriend, who has caught the bug Juliet had a couple of weeks ago. Except somehow much worse.

“I’m sorry I woke you up.” James frowns at Harry’s miserable words, at the way he won’t look James in the eye. 

“There’s no need to apologise. It’s not your fault you’re ill.” He reaches up for some toilet roll and wipes around Harry’s mouth, whose own hands won’t stop shaking. “But even if this was alcohol induced vomiting, I would still be right here. Because I’m your boyfriend, and you would do the same for me.”

A painful dry-heave interrupts Harry’s reply. Nothing comes up, and he slumps into James’ arms, exhausted, eyelids drooping. “It is my fault though. My fault I’ve got it worse than Juliet.”

“Unless you’ve been resuscitating germ ridden toddlers, then I don’t see how.”

Harry averts his gaze, wrapping his arms around himself, but thankfully, he doesn’t lean away from James’ embrace. “I’m behind on my vaccinations,” he mumbles, “I’ve been homeless on and off since 2017, and even before that they were never my first concern. I’m so stupid, I’ve had plenty of chances to book an appointment.”

James nods his head solemnly. He doesn’t blame Harry, in fact, if he were in the other man’s shoes, a lot of things would have fallen by the wayside. Food and shelter are more important than paying for prescriptions and arranging doctors appointments. He pulls Harry closer, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

“Once this bug passes, we’ll go to the doctors.” And for however long it takes for Harry to be up and running again, James will be by his side nursing him back to health. He doesn’t care if he has to cancel a hundred meetings, or let a thousand criminals go to prison, his boyfriend comes first.

“I’m still sorry I woke you up.”

James tuts. “Nonsense. Now, come on, back to bed. You’re already shivering again.”

“Yes, doctor.” Harry winks but acquiesces and lets James lead him back to bed with a soppy grin on his face.


End file.
